Ovejas blancas de los Black
by Victoire Black
Summary: En una familia tan grande y reconocida como los Black, siempre se encuentran ovejas negras... o blancas, dado el caso. Se sabe mucho de los demás, de los que triunfaron como Black en el Mundo Mágico, pero ¿quién recuerda a los borrados del tapiz, a los desheredados, a quienes rompieron las barreras familiares para poder seguir su camino? ¿Quién recuerda a los olvidados? {Viñetas}
1. Mi matrimonio con el muggle

**I**

_Mi matrimonio con el muggle._

**{ Isla Black }**

* * *

Clase.

Altura.

Respeto.

Pureza.

Yo perfectamente sabía que se necesitaban todas esas cosas para ser una Black entera y no ser borrada del tapiz, una reliquia familiar de la que todos estaban orgullosos por pertenecer. Ser Black, era ser parte de la Nobleza Mágica. Ser Black era un orgullo. Y ser borrado del tapiz, era una amenaza frecuente que nunca antes había sido cumplida. Hasta que llegué yo, claro, y decidí que nada de lo anterior me importaba. Mucho menos, ser una Black.

¿Quién acaso en el Mundo Mágico tenía más _clase_ y _altura_ que los Black? Todos en la familia éramos enseñados desde pequeños a imponer _respeto_ sobre los demás, y dentro de eso tenía que ver la _pureza_ de sangre. Era todo para nosotros, para ellos.. Pero lo más importante era tener orgullo de pertenecer a esta familia; una familia antigua, defensora de la pureza de sangre, y del repudio a los _muggles_. Eso era otra cosa que se nos enseñaba a todos los integrantes.

—Jamás se junten con un _muggle_ —nos repetía siempre mi hermano mayor, Phineas Nigellus, a mi y a la psicótica de mi hermana, Elladora. Tenía un trauma enorme con los elfos domésticos, y... bueno, eso ya es otra historia que no voy a contar.

—Claro, Phineas, como tú digas —le respondía siempre yo, con marcado sarcasmo, para luego irme a tomar el té junto a mi madre y a mi tía. Era cuestión de todos los días, y ya era costumbre.

—¿Sabías que los _muggles_ tienen enfermedades que para los magos son mortales, Isla? —me dijo una vez Elladora, y yo no pude más que carcajearme de forma burlona.

—¿Te lo dijo el elfo de la tía, no es así?

—¡Madreeeeee! —salió gritando. Hasta el día de hoy la recuerdo con ese grito... quizá sea porque fue la última vez que oí su voz. Al día siguiente, yo ya no estaba viviendo en la casa.

Salí de la mansión Black sin pensar absolutamente en nada más que lo harta que estaba de pertenecer a esa familia de locos psicóticos amantes de la sangre pura. Siempre lo dije; si les gustaba tanto el tema de la sangre, ¿por qué no hacían que los mordiera un vampiro y asunto resuelto? ¡Bah! Pobre de mi, si mi padre me hubiera escuchado alguna vez.

Me recogí la falda y me senté con cuidado en un parque _muggle_. ¿Que si no le tenía miedo a las enfermedades, o a que me mordieran para absorberme los poderes? ¡Ja! Mis hermanos no sabían hacer otra cosa que repetir las patrañas que escuchaban de sus compañeros de colegio... Tuve suerte en decidir no ir a Hogwarts, y dedicarme a mis ancianos padres. O tanta suerte como se pueda hablar de una vida con dos aficionados a la nobleza taladrándome la cabeza con el casarme con un Xaxley.

En aquel parque, lo conocí a él. ¿Que si me enamoré? ¡Claro que no!, y mucho menos de un _muggle_... pero necesitaba hacer algo para poder salir de una buena vez de esa familia, y no iba a perder la oportunidad perfecta. Los muggles me daban asco, no por todo lo que decían en mi familia, sino porque los encontraba seres sumamente ignorantes y estúpidos. Bob era diferente... aunque seguía siendo un imbécil.

Dos semanas después, anuncié mi casamiento a mi familia. Media hora después de ello, mi nombre en el tapiz no era más que una mancha borrosa, y mi persona en la casa se había convertido en un fantasma que no se iba a poder volver a nombrar. No me molesté siquiera en aclararles que un par de días después maté a mi marido. Herencia de los Blacks, mi frialdad pura.

No me importó absolutamente nada. El Ministerio perseguiría a un mago vagabundo, al que le robé la varita para matar a mi marido, por "haber matado a un _muggle_ de apellido Hitchens", y yo iba a poder vivir impune y feliz durante el resto de mi vida. De algo me sirvió aprender de los mejores, ¿no lo creen? No sería nunca más Isla Black, pero al menos la vida sería mejor para mi.


	2. Derogar la ley

**II**

_Derogar la ley._

**{ Phineas Black II }**

* * *

Caminar por el Callejón Diagon en aquellos días era algo de locos. Cada medio metro se podían encontrar protestantes a favor o en contra del revoque de aquella vieja ley de protección _muggle_, y cualquiera que deseara comprar algo pasaría dos horas antes de poder siquiera entrar al primer local.

Y lo más loco de todo aquello, era que todos los disturbios se habían provocado a causa de una disputa entre dos Black; pero no dos Black cualquiera, sino entre padre e hijo. Phineas Black hacía apenas dos días se había graduado del colegio que su padre, Phineas Nigellus Black, dirigía, cuando se presentó al Ministerio de la Magia en contra de su progenitor, y el fuego se expandió.

Cualquiera que trabajara en el Ministerio por aquellos días de 1898 es capaz de recordar a la perfección el escándalo que se produjo tanto dentro como fuera de la sala donde el Wizengamot enfrentó a ambos Black. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Un venerable Black, con toda la sangre pura y el cerebro Slytherin que poseía el muchacho, enfrentando a su propio padre en un juicio... ¡a favor de los derechos de los _muggles_!

—El señor Phineas Black II acusa al señor Phineas Nigellus Black de encerrar en una cueva, sin causa justificable, a dos muggles padre de una alumna del colegio que dirige —abrió la causa un mago anciano que usaba una túnica bastantes pulgadas más largas de lo que debería—. ¿Algo en su defensa, señor Black... Padre?

—Lo único que pretendo decir es que este asqueroso traidor a la sangre no merece ser llamado hijo mío —espetó el Director de Hogwarts. Todos en la sala hicieron silencio, y no se escuchaba más que las respiraciones aceleradas de todos los presentes, temerosos de que los Black terminaran en un duelo.

—Pero... —quiso insistir el mismo mago que anteriormente había hablado, pero al notar manera en que el acusado lo estaba mirando, como si deseara despedazarlo y colgar sus extremidades en lo más alto de la Torre de Astronomía, se amedrentó un poco. Cerró los ojos, y volvió a intentar hablar—. Es decir, ¿algo relacionado con el caso, señor Black?

—Esos _muggles_ se lo merecían —dijo con tranquilidad—. Y ahora, si me disculpan, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que estar aquí viendo cómo un chico al que le di todo en la vida me reclama cosas sin sentido —ante esto, se levantó del asiento, y ninguno supo qué hacer. Sabían de lo que era capaz Phineas Nigellus si alguien lo hacía enojar más de la cuenta, y no tenían interés de que el Ministerio quedara reducido a escombros.

—Señor... —comenzó a llamarlo uno de los miembros del Wizengamot, pero fue interrumpido.

—Ah, y quiero aclarar que si es necesario, comenzaré un juicio para derogar de una buena vez por todas esa ley inútil que tenemos a favor de los derechos muggles —añadió, de espaldas a todos.

—Y si es necesario —habló el joven Phineas por primera vez—, seguiré el juicio a favor de esos derechos que tú quieres eliminar.

—En tal caso, me encargaré de que tu nombre sea borrado del tapiz —dijo el padre, con la voz cada vez más cargada de furia, pero aún dándole la espalda a la sala—. Me avergüenza ser tu padre.

—Y a mi me avergüenza ser tu hijo —respondió con voz calma el chico, dos segundos antes de que las puertas fueran golpeadas con fuerza para ser cerradas.


	3. El preferido de Violetta

**III**

_El preferido de Violetta._

**{ Marius Black }**

* * *

Con cada uno de sus embarazos, Violetta Black neé Bulstrode, había rogado solo una cosa a Merlín: que sus hijos fueran bellos. Era lo que más le interesaba y lo que más le enorgullecería de ellos, y su deseo fue cumplido.

Primero fue Pollux, con elegantes facciones ya desde bebé, y sus cabellos y ojos del color de la noche. A él lo siguió Cassiopeia, con una personalidad demasiado dulce para el gusto de la madre, pero con una belleza envidiable; toda una Black. La siguiente en nacer fue otra niña, Dorea, el calco exacto de su madre; ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, con destellos rojos al sol. El corazón de Violetta no cabía en sí de felicidad y orgullo.

Pero cuando ya todos sus niños estaban en Hogwarts, ella y Cygnus recibieron una dulce sorpresa: otro varón había llegado para alegrarles la vida. Marius sorprendió de verdad a todos, se notaba que cuando grande sería un galán con una belleza digna de ser premiada. Para Violetta era un deseo hecho realidad, un honor, tener hijos tan hermosos. Pero por sobre todo, adoraba ser su madre, y amaba saber que era envidiada por muchas madres con pequeños no tan agraciados. Era su pequeña burla a su hermana, por ejemplo.

Un verano, 11 años después, las cosas eran algo distintas en la familia. Los tres hijos mayores se habían graduado de Hogwarts y habían dejado la casa para formar sus propias familias, y el único que aún permanecía allí era Marius. Y era también el único que se había encargado de enorgullecer como ningún otro de sus hermanos a su madre, aunque su padre no veía las cosas del mismo modo: el chico había demostrado no tener ni un ápice de magia, y claramente siendo la víspera del 1º de Septiembre, su carta de Hogwarts jamás iba a llegar. La cruda realidad abombó a Cygnus tan fuerte como nunca antes.

—Nuestro hijo es un squib —exclamó sorprendido de hacer dicha declaración, entrando a la habitación y sentándose en la cama matrimonial.

—¿Y tú recién te enteras, querido? —se burló Violetta, sacándose las zapatillas y dejando su varita encima de la mesa de luz.

—¡Jamás me lo dijiste! —espetó con violencia su marido, pero ella no se sobresaltó; estaba acostumbrada al carácter del hombre—. ¡Es una vergüenza! ¡Es una deshonra! ¡Es...!

—... nuestro hijo —completó Violetta, acostándose con tranquilidad—. Me importa muy poco lo que digas, Cygnus. Mi Marius es una belleza de niño, con unos modales espectaculares y una personalidad excepcional; mi opinión hacia mi pequeño no va a cambiar, pueda o no pueda hacer magia. ¡Bah! ¿Quién la necesita cuando se tienen 5 elfos domésticos alrededor?

—¿Eres idiota, mujer? —le espetó él, abriendo los ojos lo más que podía—. ¡Es un Black! ¡Lo que tú pienses del chico no va a hacer que a mi madre le deje de dar un ataque al corazón! ¡Hay que erradicar las vergüenzas de la familia, como ya se hizo con mi hermano Phineas y mi tía Isla! ¿Crees que permitirán que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados cuando del honor de la familia se trata?

—¿Qué insinúas, Cygnus? —preguntó con frialdad, sentándose nuevamente en la cama.

—¡Hay que matar al chico!

—Me das asco —exclamó, tomando su varita y jugueteando con ella. El odio se reflejaba claramente en su mirada, y lo que planeaba hacer si su marido se atrevía a tocar a su hijo preferido, también.

—¡No es algo que yo quiera hacer, Violetta! ¡Como mínimo me pedirán que lo borremos del tapiz!

—¡Y has de borrarlo del tapiz entonces, porque como le hagas algo a mi hijo, toda tu familia, incluida tu adorada madre Úrsula, un _amor_ de mujer, y tus hermanos, quedarán bajo tierra! —gritó desafiante y con sarcasmo. El hombre se estremeció, pero volvió a componerse en dos segundos.

—Queda bajo tú responsabilidad mentir y decirle a todos que desheredamos al chico —exclamó Cygnus, derrotado, mientras se levantaba de la cama y abría la puerta.

—Como digas —sonrió Violetta triunfal, habiendo ganado la lucha. Que su marido hiciera lo que tuviera ganas de hacer con el maldito tapiz; a su hijo nadie lo iba a sacar de su corazón, ni del puesto de preferido en el alma de la madre.


	4. El capricho de Cedrella

_El Potterverso es de Jotaká._

* * *

**IV**

_El capricho de Cedrella._

**{ Cedrella Black }**

* * *

—Callidora... —llamó una adolescente de finos cabellos castaños, con voz débil. La puerta se abrió, y por ella entró otra joven muy parecida, pero notablemente con unos años más.

—¿Qué ocurre, Charis? —quiso saber al verla tan pálida—. ¿Malas noticias? —se asustó más aún al ver el sobre que su hermana tenía entre las manos.

—A padre le dará un fallo cardíaco —susurró la menor, temblorosa—, y madre no se podrá recuperar jamás... —las lágrimas se escapaban de su ojos sin detenerse—. ¡Oh!

—¿Qué ocurre, hermana, por Merlín? —insistió Callidora, cerrando la puerta con suavidad y acercándose a la chica—. ¿Ha muerto alguien?

—Cedrella se casa —dijo por fin sin levantar la voz.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo, Charis? Ya tiene sus buenos dieciocho años, era hora...

—Con un Weasley —la interrumpió su hermana, y Callidora se quedó como una estatua, con el rostro de piedra y una expresión difícil de deducir.

—Oh... —fue lo único que logró exclamar luego de un rato de silencio.

—¿Comprendes la gravedad de esto, hermana? —explotó Charis de golpe—. ¡La borrarán del tapiz!

—¡Shh, Charis, que te van a oír madre y padre!

—¡No me importa! —gritó—. Si a Cedrella la borran del tapiz, ¡no podremos volver a verla jamás!

—Claro que podremos, tonta —trató de consolarla Callidora, aunque no muy convencida. Se trataba de un Weasley, y las cosas entre los Black eran claras respecto a ellos.

—A riesgo de desaparecer nosotras también del árbol familiar, hermana —ante esto, la mayor no supo qué decir. Amaba a Cedrella, pero su nombre en el tapiz era algo de lo que estaba orgullosa, y no pensaba perderlo por un capricho de su hermana.

—¿Y si vamos a convencerla para que no se case? —propuso, viendo que eso era un callejón sin salida.

—Demasiado tarde —indicó Charis levantando la carta que aún sujetaba con fuerza—. Se casan hoy mismo... Si es que ya no lo han hecho.

Apenas lo dijo, se escuchó una especie de estallido en la plata baja, y ambas hermanas bajaron corriendo a ver qué era lo que ocurría. Encontraron el juego de té preferido de su madre hecho añicos en el suelo, y a su padre pálido observando una pequeña parte del tapiz. Las dos hermanas no necesitaron dirigir su mirada hacia aquel lugar para confirmar lo que ocurría, pero de igual modo lo hicieron. Un delgado hilo dorado unía el nombre de Cedrella con "Septimus Weasley".

—Padre... —comenzó a hablar Charis, pero él la cortó con firmeza.

—A esa chica yo no la conozco, y más les vale a ambas no recordar que existe —indicó, levantando la varita y la posicionó sobre el tapiz. Su mujer lloraba con cada vez más fuerza, pero él no iba a dar marcha atrás—. Lysandra, querida, calma... Ese energúmeno no es nuestro yerno, y esa traidora no volverá jamás a llamarnos padres.

Y sin más, un tenue rayo de luz violeta salió de su varita, e impacto con la imagen de Cedrella en el tapiz. Había cortado de raíz con el problema, y por más que lloraran esas tres mujeres detrás de él, no se iba a arrepentir.


	5. Sin dudarlo

_El Potterverso es de Jotaká._

* * *

**V**

_Sin dudarlo._

**{ Sirius Black }**

* * *

—Sirius Orion Black —llamó Walburga, de mal humor, a su primogénito. Acababan de terminar de cenar, y éste estaba a medio camino de llegar al piso superior. Se dio la vuelta al oír el llamado de su madre, sacudiendo su melena negra, y la miró con desagrado latente en sus grandes ojos grises.

—¿Qué coño quieres ahora, madre? —preguntó.

—¡Esas no son formas de hablar, Sirius! —se escandalizó la mujer, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—No me interesa —exclamó el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco, gesto que volvió a hacer poner los pelos de punta a Walburga. Regulus los miraba divertidos desde el marco de la puerta del salón.

—Me llegó una carta de Hogwarts —comenzó a explicar la mujer—, de Dumbledore para ser más específica. Dice que si el siguiente curso no te comportas como un mago responsable y educado de una vez por todas, no le quedará más remedio que expulsarte... Y déjame decirte que no tengo interés alguno en pasar vergüenza delante del resto del Mundo Mágico en caso de que así sea.

—Finge que no me conoces, madre —se burló Sirius, guiñándole un ojo a su hermano—, eso siempre termina por funcionar.

—Así que temo decirte —continuó Walburga ignorando lo anterior—, que este verano no tendrás autorización para ir a la casa de mi querida tía Dorea —dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

—Perfecto —exclamó el pelinegro, sorprendiendo a su madre—. Iré sin permiso —y dicho esto, comenzó a subir las escaleras.

—Como pongas un pie fuera de esta casa en lo que resta del verano —amenazó Walburga comenzando a hiperventilar—, no la volverás a pisar en tu vida.

—Será un placer —rió, y corrió prácticamente hacia su habitación.

Media hora más tarde, bajó con su baúl lleno y una sonrisa en el rostro. Su madre estaba estática en el pasillo, mirándolo.

—Ya veo que seguirás los pasos de la hija de Druella... —exclamó, y su hijo notó que le estaba costando hablar.

—Andy, mi prima —la nombró Sirius, cosa que hizo chirriar los dientes a Walburga; los borrados del tapiz no se mencionaban bajo ninguna circunstancia, y eso era sabido por todos—. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que iré a verla antes de ir a lo de James. Tu sobrina nieta Dora me ha de extrañar —y guiñándole un ojo, salió a la calle.

Walburga se encaminó hacia el salón con un sentimiento difícil de definir. Acababa de oír de la boca de su propio hijo que estaba en contacto con Andrómeda, y que claramente deseaba ser desheredado. Luego de pensarlo durante unos minutos, levantó la mano con seguridad. Con un vago movimiento de varita y un rayo de luz violácea, el nombre de Sirius Black III no era más que un mal recuerdo en el tapiz de la familia Black.


End file.
